Married to a Stranger
by inudigifan201
Summary: An arranged marriage has been set, but Prince Adrien has yet to meet his future wife, a Princess from a far away land. (set in a medieval fairy tale time) (AU) (description by my friend Godzilla king of monsters)
1. They meet

so this started out as a short story (one shot)... but... it ended up being really long with no end in sight... so i wrote myself a good stopping point and will continue with more chapters so that it will be easier to read. i love one shot's but at the same time some stories just need expanding.

the setting is like a medieval fairy tale land. now before anyone says anything about arranged marriages, for the time period this is set, it's very common. and people used to marry really young, like 13. and if a person didn't marry by a certain age, then people thought there was something wrong with them. i'm glad that we kinda don't really have that mentality anymore... although when all your friends are getting married and/or having kids... it makes you feel like there is something wrong with you... at least that's how i feel. some days i wish my parents would just pick someone for me... but then i am reminded why that's a bad idea. my dad tried to set me up with a guy that owns a winery... i don't drink. i don't drink much anyway... i just don't like it. once in a while i do find an alcoholic beverage that doesn't taste like grapes (don't like grape juice... love grapes right off the vine) or the taste of the alcohol punches me in the face. but i digress. it wasn't a good match and my dad sucks at match making.

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. They meet

Prince Adrien sighed as he straightened up his suit. The crown on top of his head was a bit lopsided, but he didn't care. He wanted this day to be over with, although he didn't really want to go through the day either.

He had known for a while, but honestly, the day just snuck up on him. His last day of freedom. His wedding day.

He was getting married to a princess he had never met. His father picked her out for him after he rejected the 20th girl. At least it wasn't Princess Chloe from the kingdom that was closest.

He was 25. To be still unwed by that age was unheard of.

He sighed again as he took one last look in the mirror. What was his bride like? Would he ever grow to love her? His father wanted him to have an heir before he passed so he at least needed to be attracted to her.

It wasn't long before he found himself at the alter gazing over her side of the church for a face to recognize. There were none.

He did catch a glimpse at the queen, the mother to his unknown bride. She was a handsome woman as far as he could tell and she had a sweet air about her. She reminded him of his own late mother, kinda. This woman was a bit more exotic.

If his bride was half the woman her mother seemed to be… then he'd be alright.

Her husband the king seemed kind and warm as well. The prince could tell he was going to like his in-laws.

The organist began to play "here comes the bride" and the entire congregation stood up and peered at the opening door.

And then he saw her.

Long raven hair illuminated by the sunlight behind her. A kind smile that could rival the sun with its warmth. Soft blue eyes that reminded him of the blue bells in his mother's flower garden back at the castle. Her skin was sun kissed and flawless. Her dress was simple, yet elegant at the same time. The vail on her head matched her dress perfectly. And she had that warm, kind air about her just like her parents.

This angel was his bride?! She was the princess he had never met? Where had she been his entire life?

He quickly straightened up his crown as she came closer and a blush overtook his face.

She smiled at him and his heart melted. "I'm Marinette." She held her bouquet of pink roses in one hand and outstretched the other for him to kiss.

"I'm Adrien." He cleared his throat and gave her a light bow. His lips brushed the skin on her knuckles and his stomach flipped. He then stood back up and they both faced the preacher as the congregation sat back down.

The service was short enough, they both said "I do" and neither ran screaming for the hills. And the kiss at the end was, albeit awkward, but sweet to say the least.

However, the reception seemed to drag on forever. All he wanted was some alone time to get to know his bride without a constant parade of nobles (and some peasants that managed to attend or perhaps sneak in) wishing them well.

He did learn one thing, ok maybe two things, about her during the party. 1, she was nice. She treated everyone like they were royalty themselves. And 2, he couldn't get enough of her smile. It captivated him, mesmerized him… and he liked it.

Finally, sometime after midnight the party was finally over and he could really get to know her.

He showed her to his chambers and sat down on a chaise while she removed her heels from her feet.

"That's better." She smiled with a sigh as she sat down on the bed. "These things were killing my feet." She giggled as she showed him the shoes.

"I bet." He offered her a warm smile. "So…" He looked around the room. "Tell me about yourself." His eyes fell back onto her's.

She shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" He smiled wide.

"I like to sew. I even made this dress." She shrugged again. "I bake." She added. "My father taught me. He's known as the baker king."

He looked her up and down again as his face exploded with red. "You made that?" She nodded. "It's beautiful!" His blush subsided a little as his smile couldn't be wider. Beautiful, kind and talented? He must have been the luckiest man in the world.

She blushed. "Thanks…" She shrank. "I'm also clumsy."

He shrugged but kept his smile.

She looked him over again. She had a hard time reading him. He seemed nothing like his father the king. His father seemed strict and proper. Her first impression of her new husband was that he seemed kind of easy going, but quiet and polite. She couldn't tell if he was being polite or if he really did like her dress.

He smiled and nodded at all the well-wishers. He seemed to straighten up when he saw her. So, perhaps he thought she was pretty.

She had to admit, he was handsome. His quaffed honey blond hair glowed no matter if his was in direct light or not. He had a sun kissed tan and a smile that could melt everyone's heart. His green eyes were kind and daring at the same time, like he had a secret wild side. His crown, no matter how many times he straightened it, kept going lopsided on his head which meant it was too big for him. His suit was clean and he seemed to be in good shape.

She wondered what his laugh sounded like. He smiled all evening, but nobody could get a chuckle out of him. Not even the noble she assumed was his best friend. Nino, she believed his name was. He seemed nice. But, reserved.

"Why don't you tell me something about you?" She gave him a warm smile.

He blushed even more. "Well, I'm a good swordsman." _'Well that's not going to impress her.'_ "I also hunt and tend to my mother's garden."

She tilted her head a bit and raised an eyebrow. Gardening? He did his own gardening? "What kind of garden is it?"

"Flower." He gave her a warm smile and his blush faded. "Mother grew up in the village and when father married her she became bored because she had nothing to do, so she started a flower garden. I loved helping her when I was little." His smile faded. "She then got sick and passed away. And I couldn't stand the thought of her flowers dying too. So, I took up its care myself so I could at least save the plants."

"That's really sweet." She smiled wide. She then giggled a bit. She then frowned. "I'm sorry about your mother."

He shook his head. "It happened a long time ago. I'm at peace with it… I do miss her though."

She reached out and held his hand. "I wish I could have met her."

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Hey, can I ask… where your mother is from?"

She nodded. "A kingdom in the east. She is the youngest in her family and had no real claim to her father's throne. Her family was visiting my kingdom and she met my father. She liked him because he was different than any princes she met in the east as well as princes around here. He made her laugh." She smiled warmly. "Papa said the first time he ever heard Mama laugh he wasn't sure if she was laughing at him or with him."

He smiled as well.

She hummed. "Either way, he said it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard." She giggled a little. "They were married a week later and had me sometime after. Papa says I have Mama's laugh."

He blushed uncontrollably. He agreed with his new father in law. Her laugh was beautiful, even if it was just a giggle.

"Adrien?" She cooed.

He looked back at her in the dim glow of the candle light. "Yes?"

"Is it ok if I ask how you're parents met?" She tilted her head, hoping she didn't just throw salt into an old wound.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "Father was a prince at the time. He often dressed as a peasant and snuck out the palace." He smiled even wider. "At first, it was to have a better understanding of his people, but one day…" There was a twinkle in his eye. "He saw my mother tending her garden, humming a song she made up, and smiling all the while. Father thought she was far more beautiful than the flowers she was weeding. One day my uncle caught Father staring at his sister and challenged him to a fight. Father tried to talk uncle out of it because he knew uncle would surly defeat him."

"What happened?" She gasped.

He chuckled a little. "Father got his tail beat. Mother scolded uncle and nursed father's wounds. He didn't reveal to her that he was the prince until he proposed. She still agreed to marry him, move to the castle, had me, became queen, and helped father run the kingdom until the day she died." A tear ran down his cheek. "Father figured I'd probably fallow in his footsteps so he had me trained to fight." He wiped the water from his face. "I used to go down to the village to visit uncle, but I stopped because he reminded me so much of mother I couldn't take it any more."

She held his hand as she just let him get it all out. She knew she had no idea what he was going through, but she hoped she could at least sooth him… even if his current state was her fault. She pulled his head down and rested it on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He calmed down after a few moments. "You're probably regretting marrying me now, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all."

He gave her a weak smile, but closed his eyes and fell asleep.

She didn't blame him, it was really late, they had a long day, and getting one's emotions out can take a lot out of a person. The only thing that bugged her was that he fell asleep on her chest and she really wanted out of her dress.

She managed to move him without waking him up and was able to change into her much more comfortable night gown.

She took one last look at him before she blew the candle out. Poor thing was still entirely dressed, but she didn't want to wake him, so she left him be.

It was noon before Adrien opened his eyes. He yawned and stretched to life cursing the fact he fell asleep fully clothed. He then looked around the room before his eyes fell beside him on the bed.

She was still asleep. A little bit of drool pooled on the pillow from her mouth as a light snore escaped her lips.

He blushed as the sight. His new wife surly made herself at home and, to him anyway, was absolutely adorable.

He managed to get up and change out of his suit to his much more comfortable long sleeve top with a small v' cut in the neckline, his favorite pair of tight fitting pants, and a pair of boots.

It was when he was attaching his sword to his side when she began to stir. He smiled at her as she groggily gazed at him. "Good morning!" He greeted.

"Morning." She yawned and stretched to life. She then rubbed her eyes. "Going somewhere?" She asked just out of curiosity.

He shook his head. "I'm gonna check on the garden. I can wait for you if you want to come along." He shrugged. "Other than that, my day is free. Father had my schedule cleared for yesterday and today." He chuckled. "As well as the rest of the month." He shook his head again with a laughing smile. "I guess we're supposed to be on our honeymoon." He shrugged once more. "Whatever you want to do I guess."

She smiled as she threw the covers off her. "I'd love to see your garden." She walked behind the standing screen and quickly changed into a light pink dress. "And I would also like for us to get to know each other more. Honestly, they should have let us meet before the wedding." She began and he turned to face the door so he couldn't see her change. "It would have been nice for us to not be complete strangers at the altar."

"Agreed." He closed his eyes just in case. She may have been his wife, but he was still a gentleman and she had not yet given him permission to see her naked.

"Ready." She smiled as she came out from behind the screen. She pulled her hair into a long ponytail. Her dress was simple, something that a peasant would wear, the only indication that the dress belonged to royalty was the fact that it was pink and completely clean.

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest. How she could look so beautiful in something so simple astounded him.

She shrugged. "I don't like wearing formal dresses everyday. I like to save them for special occasions."

He nodded as he covered his mouth to hide his blush. "Understandable."

She held out her arm for him to interlock with his. "Shall we?" He nodded and took her lead.

They reached the garden, but the plants seemed to just need a bit of watering and the forming storm clouds in the sky signaled that they should move inside. Instead, he ended up giving her a tour of the entire castle.


	2. Meeting Bridgette

Godzilla: you really think i haven't brought up being single in conversations? my main problem is i don't know any single guys in real life that are worth my time and are not fathers. it seems everyone where i live has already been taken or is a dead beat dad. i gotta get out of this small town. (I'd like to state that i love kids, but if i get into a relationship with a guy who has a kid and things don't work out... it would be really hard on the kid and i know I'll get attached. so to save myself from that heart ache I'd rather date a guy without kids. i'd love to be a mom myself one day, but i don't want some kid thinking i'm their wicked stepmom.)

Cliffhanger: I pm'd you saying i read some of your stories, but i had this in the works for months... i read your stories like a week or so ago. this story and the one you're thinking about are two completely different stories. even the setting is different. the only thing they have in common is the arranged marriage.

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 2. Meeting Bridgette

It had rained all week. But, at least it was a week well spent. Both of them got to know each other more and more with every passing moment. They had almost become inseparable.

King Gabriel noted this with a hidden smile as he watched his son truly be happy since his late wife's passing. He knew he had made the right decision when he approached King Tom after learning that one of his twin daughters had yet to marry.

It was at a meeting of kings when Tom asked if any of them had a single son. Gabriel didn't think much of it at the time, that is, until Tom started to talk about his unwed daughter. Everything the man said aligned with what he knew what his son wanted and needed in a wife.

The two kings agreed it would be better if their children didn't meet until their wedding day. So neither of them could reject the other to protect themselves from being rejected.

Luckily for Tom, the elder of his twins was already married and had three children of her own, so he really didn't need any more heirs, but Gabriel only had the one son. So it was decided that Marinette would move in with him and said only child. The two kingdoms would be united, but not by a normal means. The elder of the twins would take the throne with her husband and when Adrien would be crowned king, Marinette would be his queen. So really, the kingdoms would be sister kingdoms… literally.

Sure, they both loved their children and wanted them to marry for love, but the two were past the prime age to wed and many thought that Gabriel's line would end with Adrien. And that his kingdom would fall.

Tom just wanted Marinette to be taken care of so he could stop worrying about her. He wanted her to be happy. Seeing her twin sister get married before her and her to become an aunt… it broke something in her. Something she couldn't understand. Something that her father so desperately wanted to fix as soon as possible, just to see his daughter smile again. A real smile, not a fake one she put on when she had to.

Adrien wasn't in much better shape. Since his mother's passing, he had become mostly cold toward other people when he was the most kind and selfless child Gabriel had ever seen. Adrien barely ever smiled. The only time Gabriel even saw a sliver of happiness from his son was when he was talking to the flowers. Sure, he had noble sons Nino and Nathaniel as friends, but Adrien needed a feminine presences and Princess Chloe only darkened him further. Princesses came in droves to court him when he came of age because of his looks and his wealthy kingdom, but he didn't like any of them. It wouldn't be long before a princess would show disgust in the fact that he tended his own garden. And with that, the princess of the week would be asked to leave.

Tom had informed Gabriel that Marinette liked to garden as well. Her balcony was covered in plants. Though, her's were mostly herbs, a few veggies, a couple of fruit, and a handful of flowers. Gabriel smiled at that. She was a kindred spirit to his own son.

The two kings spoke for hours rattling off traits just to make sure it was a good match. The kings had come to one conclusion: Marinette and Adrien were made for each other.

It was at that moment when they made the revelation that Marinette entered the room to fetch her father. The meeting of Kings had long been over and her mother was worried. King Tom had no enemies, so Sabine figured he had just lost track of time catching up with an old friend.

Marinette figured it was king Andre. The man was always asking for a trade of something from his kingdom for more baked goods. But the man that had held up her father wasn't Andre. It was Gabriel. She knew him by reputation only. She heard he kept to himself and barely spoke in the meetings. To see him with her father so casually confused her to say the least. It wasn't until her father told her Gabriel had a son her age that things clicked into place in her mind, they were plotting her wedding.

Looking back on that day, Marinette had no idea why she was so afraid. Adrien was everything she ever dreamed of. A real gentleman and not a gentleman by title only. She was very glad when Prince Theo, whom was much older than her, announced his marriage to another princess when Mari was eight. She felt sorry for the poor girl that ended up with Theo. He always creeped her and her sister out with his advances towards both of them. He never confused them, though. Only their parents and Theo were able to tell them apart… and Felix. Felix was a nobleman that had known the twin princesses since they were little. Marinette often thought that he was a bit of a snob, but her sister Bridgette thought the world of him. To Mari's surprise, Felix asked her if she would be ok with him asking for her sister's hand in marriage. She was floored to say the least. She didn't even know he returned Bridgette's feelings. But, she wanted nothing more than to see her sister happy, so she approved.

At the time, Marinette wondered when someone would ask Bridgette the same question Felix asked her. But, it never seemed to come. Sure, there were suiters, but none of them could tell her and Bridgette apart which angered her and Felix. So, he kicked the suiters out personally.

She didn't initially tell Adrien about Bridgette because she wanted him to get to know her first without pilling on a look-alike. She even convinced Bridgette to stay away from the wedding. Felix and the kids attended though. Seeing Felix in the pew made her feel like her sister was there when she really wasn't. It was oddly comforting.

But now all that was what felt like eons ago.

Adrien and Marinette found themselves in the vast library, both reading a different book and telling each other about it, even though they'd already read the title the other had picked. It was fun. It was nice to have this time to themselves even though they both knew it wouldn't last long.

His father had a lavish ball planned to celebrate the wedding in two days. Adrien knew what all that entitled. Fittings, he hated fittings. And not to mention all the guests would soon be arriving.

It seemed his father had invited the entire world. Even though he knew that would be impossible. It was at least all the royals. Which meant… Princess Chloe. God! Adrien was not looking forward to seeing her.

"You're Majesties," A lanky messenger interrupted their reading time. "Princess Bridgette, her husband Sir Felix, and their children have arrived."

Hum, some names Adrien had never heard before. He looked over to his wife who was sitting next to him, but she had disappeared. It wasn't until he heard the heavy door to the library close that he figured out she had left the room and him in the dust. He then looked up at the messenger. "My wife knows these people doesn't see?"

The messenger shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine Sire."

Adrien shrugged and stood up. He picked up the books they were reading and placed them on the table. He then left the library to go and investigate.

He soon bumped into this tall lanky almost white-haired man with piercing blue eyes holding two small children with black hair and much softer blue eyes in his arms.

He smiled and apologized as he looked them over. They seemed familiar, but where had he seen them before?

The man nodded, but never smiled. The children however smiled brightly and were asking a million questions… each.

"I am Felix and these are my kids Ember and Jackson." The man spoke flatly.

"Nice to meet you." Adrien continued to smile, feeling ever more awkward. "I'm Adrien."

"I know." Felix nodded, still not smiling. "I was at your and Princess Marinette's wedding. So were my kids. My wife was unable to attend."

That's where he had seen him before! "Why is that?" Adrien became curious.

"My wife and your wife are twin sisters. Marinette wanted you to get to know her first before you met Bridgette." Felix explained.

Adrien nodded. That made, some sense. He could see why, but at the same time… he would have liked to know that he had a sister-in-law. "Do they look exactly the same?" He found himself asking. He didn't have much experience with twins, so he was curious.

"No." Felix spoke flatly.

The little girl, Ember, smiled wide. It was a very similar smile to Marinette's. Yep, they were related. He instantly found the child absolutely adorable and gave her his undivided attention. "Mommy and aunty Mari don't look exactly the same. Mommy's hair is longer."

He smiled warmly at the child as he ruffled her hair. At least she was more help than her father.

It was then Marinette and her sister came into view. He could easily see why Marinette didn't want him to meet Bridgette too soon. They did look a lot alike, but he could tell them apart.

Marinette appeared to be the mature one while her sister had a more baby-ish face. Ember was right, Bridgette did have longer hair, but it was pulled into two long twin tails while Marinette's beautiful locks were down. Marinette's eyes were also brighter while Bridgette looked tired, most likely from the baby in her arms.

He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but Marinette was soon holding the baby. His heart beat loudly as he gazed at her smiling and being silly with the infant. The child's laughter and his wife's smile made him clutch his chest.

Felix gave his new brother-in-law a mischievous smirk. "You want a kid?"

Adrien blushed wildly as he turned back to Felix. "What?"

Felix kept his smile, Adrien had to admit the man looked a lot better when he smiled. He almost felt intimidated. Then he remembered this man was married to Marinette's twin sister. So, he stopped worrying for a moment.

"Mari has been wanting a child too." Felix continued as he looked back over toward the women. "She has ever since Bri was pregnant with Ember. She never said anything, but we could all tell."

"Oh." Adrien nodded. Made sense. If he had a twin who got married before him and then had kids before him he would no doubt get a touch jealous too.

"It got so bad I almost felt bad for asking her permission to marry her sister." Felix sighed. "I felt bad for her. And at her age… it's just a knife to the heart."

Adrien nodded. "How old were you and Bridgette when you married?"

"Bri was 16 and I was 17." Felix answered, flatly. There went his emotion.

Adrien didn't understand in new found in-law. But, he shrugged. "Slightly older than normal, why did you wait so long?"

Felix shrugged. "I had to go through hell just to ask for Bri's hand." He gave a light chuckle. "I'm not a prince like you." He then sighed as Adrien intently listened. "Their parents love me, but the high court objected. Bri had to refuse at least 10 princes before the high court would let me even begin to court her. I'm not allowed to be king, but I never cared about that. All I've ever cared about is Bri and her happiness."

Adrien nodded with a smile. "How long have you known them then? Marinette and Bridgette, I mean." He honestly thought it was cute how their names kind of went together.

"Most of our lives." Felix answered swiftly.

And all at once, Adrien felt insignificant in his wife's life. He had only known her a week while Felix knew her for most of her life. But, something nagged at him. "You chose Bridgette…"

Felix nodded. "They might be twins, but that doesn't mean they're the exact same." He gave him a smirk.

The children had long abandoned their father and ran to their aunt and mother. So, they were free to talk about anything and everything.

"For starters, Mari is the creative one. And the mischievous one." There was a tinkle in Felix's eye. "If she has an opinion, she has no qualm with telling you about it. She's very smart." He chuckled. "And she's stubborn as a mule." He shook his head. "It's funny really." Adrien became confused. "She's also very protective and motherly even though she's the younger twin." Felix shrugged. "Bri on the other hand is more quiet and reserved. She would much rather read all day than paint or sew. She can't paint anyway and she's not the best seamstress. Mari has made everything they've ever worn since she was old enough to hold a needle. Bri is good at making decisions under presser while Mari freaks out a little and has to over think things. Bri is…" he stopped and blushed.

Adrien became confused and tried to match his line of sight. His eyes fell on the girls giggling about something. He smiled and blushed himself. He was a lucky man and he knew Felix felt the same way.

Marinette had long handed the baby back to her sister as they began to make their way to the boys with the kids trailing behind. "Adrien." She smiled at him with a light blush. "I'd like to introduce you to my sister, Bridgette, future queen of… well…"

"Our Kingdom." Bridgette rolled her eyes with a smile.

Adrien gave her a small respectful bow. "It's an honor to meet you Princess."

"I'd curtsy back, but it's kinda hard when holding a baby." She continued to smile.

"Oh that's fine." He held out his arms. "May I?"

She nodded as she handed him the infant. "His name is Felix Jr."

He looked down at the baby wrapped in a blanket in his arms. He could see why the child was given that name, he had his father's eyes and almost white hair. However, the child had his mom and aunt's smile.

"Jr. smiles much more than you do." Marinette poked Felix in the arm as Ember jumped for him to catch her.

Felix rolled his eyes.

Marinette then looked over at Adrien and blushed when she noticed how much of a natural he was with Jr. All the baby did while in his arms was giggle and reach for his hair. He did hand the child back to his mother when he started to fall asleep.

He looked up and couldn't help but compare his bride and her sister, since they were now standing side by side. The biggest difference, that he noted anyway, was their eyes. Marinette's were blue bell while Bridgette's were more of a periwinkle. He smiled wide as he figured out his own way to tell them apart. He figured it would be disastrous if he confused them. So, he would try his best not too, just to stay on the safe side.

It also helped that they seemed to color code themselves. Marinette always wore a light pink and Bridgette was dressed in a darker, rosy pink.

The children also helped, he was sure they could pick out their mom in a crowd no problem. Felix was also able to tell the difference. He would have to keep near him during the ball if he needed any bailing out. He was sure Felix didn't want him to confuse their wives either.


	3. The Ball

I was going to make this chapter longer, but I ended up writing myself a good stopping point without realizing it. I could have uploaded it yesterday on thanksgiving, but I didn't think it was done when I went to lunch... and then when I got home I was in a food coma till 9 pm (got home at like 1:30-2 somewhere in that range and passed out). the rest of my night was spent trying to give my sims a nice thanksgiving... I failed. my sim's dog died... he was an asshole anyway so she's not too torn up about it... her husband was a crying mess though. it seems every time I throw a party in sims 4 someone (in game) dies! oh well. my sim has a family cemetery so I put her dog in the mausoleum that I built.

anyway, sorry for the short chapter. I hate open office! but, until I get some money for a word subscription, I have to deal with it.

Cliffhanger: Jr would be called either Jr or Felix II. Felix and Bridgette would call him Jr while the lords, nobles, and peasants would call him Felix II.

Guest (you know who you are): look... just... suspension of disbelief pal. thanks for the review but this is a fairy tale world that the story takes place in so obviously the rules are a little different. besides, people back in the middle ages didn't live as long so the sooner they got married the better.

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 3. The ball

Adrien had a hard time with his tie. His father insisted Marinette be dressed by the royal tailor instead of wearing a dress she already made. He didn't see the point, but she complied anyway. He had seen all of her dresses she brought with her, mainly because he was curious and asked, so she wore them all for him to see the day before. He was taken by each, but he also had a feeling that it was the woman in the dresses that made them so beautiful. She told him she had more back at her parents' castle, but she gave them to her sister since she figured she could just make more. Made sense. She had began stitching a lace when his father informed them of his plan for the ball.

So, here Adrien was, alone in his chambers getting ready for a ball in his and his wife's honor... shouldn't she be with him? They had gotten comfortable changing in front of each other... with the screen between them anyway. He missed her. He missed her laugh, her company. Just her. He didn't feel alone in the world with her around. He sighed as he looked into the mirror, feeling very small and insignificant at the moment.

Marinette pouted as a maid pulled her corset tighter cutting off her air. "It's tight enough!" She protested. "I can't breath."

"That's the point your highness." The maid quipped.

Marinette rolled her eyes. _'I never had to wear a corset back home.'_

The maid then draped the dress over her undergarments.

Marinette wished Adrien was there with her. She had gotten used to his company. She had been on her own for so long, it was nice. She missed the conversation, they seemed to never run out of things to talk about. The only other person she could do that with was her sister, but ever since Bridgette married Felix, the twins had drifted apart. Marinette couldn't complain too much, Bridgette was happy... that's all that mattered, right? She shook off the thought. Now it was her turn to be happy. So why wasn't she with her husband? She really didn't know how much they had bonded in such a short time, but her heart ached to see him again.

She sighed as she gazed into the mirror and smoothed out the dress. She hated it. The dress, her loneliness... just everything! The dress was an awful cream color that made her look pale and was way too poofy for her taste. And it had way too many bows and frills.

Oh, and the worst part! The worst part was when the maid put a wig atop her head. It was white and hideous! And it was at least three feet tall! It hurt her neck just to look straight ahead. Yeah... the god awful wig had to go.

And if to add insult to injury, the maid took some kind of powder on a fluffy thing and tapped it all over her face. She looked in the mirior and swore she was a hideous ghost.

That was the last straw! "Enough!" She ripped off the wig. "I'm not wearing any of this!" She grabbed a damp rag and wiped her face off to remove the white gunk.

"But your highness!" The maid tried to protest.

"No!" Marinette spat back. "I am the princess of this kingdom by marriage. I should be telling you what to wear, but i'm a nice person and let you wear what ever you want. But I will not stand here and let you tell me what to do or wear."

"You tell her Mari!" A familiar voice clapped.

Marinette turned around in the awful dress and almost teared up. "Alya!" It was her lady in waiting and best friend from home. She jumped down from the stand she stood on and gave her old friend a warm hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

Alya smiled warmly and looked up at the maid as she hugged her friend back. "I can take it from here."

The maid bowed and left the room.

Marinette let Alya go and sniffled. "She put me in this awful thing called a corset. I can't really breath."

Alya continued to smile as she shook her head and revealed a dress from behind her back. "That's why I brought this."

Marinette lit up with a smile. "You're a saint!"

Adrien stood with Felix, Bridgette and their children. The kids had really warmed up to him and already calling him uncle. He felt honored. But at the same time, his eyes kept scanning the crowd for his wife. The party was in full swing and she was late.

"So where's this _wife_ of yours?" A bitter voice came to his ears. He glanced over and the angry blonde came into view.

Princess Chloe... great!

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Chloe, meet my in-laws." he gestured to Felix and Bridgette. "Princess Bridgette and her husband Felix. Bridgette is my wife's twin sister."

Chloe studied her and put on a fake smile. "Hi." She spat.

Adrien then turned his attention back to his in-laws. "Chloe is from..."

"We know. Papa deals with her father all the time." Bridgette gave her one of her own bitter smiles.

Adrien felt awkward. He didn't know. How could he have known? His father's biggest rule for him was to not leave the kingdom.

"Princess Marinette, wife of Prince Adrien!"

Adrien looked up from the floor and his jaw dropped as the door opened.

Marinette stepped in with her long hair pulled into a bun with two sticks inserted to secure the hair (he would later find out they were called chopsticks), a vibrant red dress with black accents the likes of which he had never seen before, a black shawl with matching black flat shoes, and a fan that matched the entire ensemble.

The dress hugged her curves and had a slit going down the side to show off a little leg. It had a collar, but short sleeves. It confounded him and fascinated him at the same time.

Hushed whispers from the crowd all basically called her dress "scandalous". But he didn't care as he made his way to her.

He gave her a small bow and kissed her hand. He then rose up to his full height and gazed down into her eyes. "Well worth the wait My Lady."

She giggled. "You should have seen what they tried to put me in, it was hideous." They linked arms and he began to lead her around the room.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you would have made it work." He smiled warmly. "By the way, you look ravishing in red."


	4. When I'm with you

the hardest part about this chapter was coming up with the chapter title. it's sometimes really hard guys. anyway, it's not that long, but hopefully it's good. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. but I make no promises. the point of this chapter was to just finish up the ball.

no reviews that need addressing this time. but, by all means, keep the reviews coming! I love seeing a email from fanfiction saying my story has a new review. if I spelled anything completely wrong, please let me know. I'm working with open office and it doesn't get me as well as word did. I miss word. that, and I'm only human.

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 4. When I'm with you

Marinette and Adrien quickly learned that their social circles overlapped a great deal as they introduced each other to fellow royals and nobles. Most of the guests couldn't attend the wedding or sat on his side of the church because her side was filled with family and closer friends.

After meeting Bridgette, Adrien learned the twins came from a very large family on both sides. The girl's mother was youngest of ten and their father was the oldest of eight. Marinette and Bridgette had no other siblings, but the family was still huge as is. King Tom and Queen Sabine both agreed two was enough.

According to Felix, Marinette wanted children of her own. But, she never said anything of the sort to Adrien. He was confused. He would be more than happy to give her the children she so desperately wanted, but he wasn't going to force himself onto his wife. Although, he wasn't sure how to tell her he wanted a child as well. He didn't care how many as long as she was happy.

He found it funny, before Marinette, he never thought about having a child. He knew he needed an heir, but he didn't dwell on it like his father did. Adrien loved children, but never considered becoming a father himself. But, ever since Marinette came into his life, he couldn't help think about them having a child. He wondered which parent the child would more closely resemble. He really hoped for a girl as lovely as her mother.

The string quartet began to play and filled the ballroom with a soft and sweet melody. Adrien grabbed his wife's hand and gently led her to the middle of the room.

Marinette blushed vividly. "I'm going to step on your foot. You know i'm clumsy." She picked up what he was doing.

He smiled wide with a slight blush of his own and kind eyes. "I don't care about that My Lady. I just want to dance with you." He kissed her hand.

She smiled and rested her head on his chest causing him to explode with blush. He held her close and they began to sway to the music.

Those darn hushed whispers filled the room again saying "Scandalous!" for the way the pair danced.

He was really getting tired of people not minding their own business. Besides, he and Marinette were married. They could do whatever they wanted as long as they stayed true to each other. And God knows Adrien wasn't going to stray.

Marinette heard the whispers. They rang clear in her ears. But, Adrien held her closer, tighter. He didn't seem to care what others thought. She admired that. She rested her head on his chest and smiled as she closed her eyes. And she prayed to God she didn't step on his feet.

He blushed at his wife's change of dancing position and thanked God for this gorgeous woman in his arms.

The whole world seemed to melt away as they danced. Neither noticed dinner being called and the ballroom emptying. They also didn't notice the band had stopped playing. They just kept dancing.

"Your Highness's." A voice brought them back to earth.

He was Adrien's best friend Nino. Marinette had learned he was not a noble as she first thought, but a knight in training. She was close. He acted like a noble anyway. She figured since he spent so much time with Adrien, before she and Adrien were married anyway, that he picked up on some of Adrien's princely mannerisms and speech. Adrien had told her they went hunting a lot and she knew she'd have to ask Nino for any funny stories because she knew her husband wasn't going to tell her such embarrassing things. His best friend on the other hand, would most likely go on for hours, just like if Adrien asked Alya or Bridgette anything about herself. Of course, that's what best friends and sisters were for. She didn't think much of Nino when she first met him, but he did accompany the new couple on occasion. So, she got to know him a little. Overall she thought he was a nice young man and was thankful he was her husband's best friend.

Nino smiled wide as he shook his head. "Dinner was served and your pops is getting angry that the two of you aren't there. Although, he said if you two snuck off to your chambers, then to leave you alone."

The newly weds blushed uncontrollably. King Gabriel made it no secrete that he wanted a grandchild. He'd bring it up often. But, the newly weds didn't know how to tell him they hadn't even been intimate enough to even make a baby. Not that neither of them didn't _want_ to be that intimate. It was just awkward.

Nino chuckled. "Perhaps I should leave you love birds alone."

"You said something about dinner?" The newly weds spoke in unison a little to loud to be considered a natural response. And there was the awkward part.

Nino burst into a fit of laughter. These two cracked him up. He had known Adrien most of his life and he never seemed interested in settling down, much less have a wife. Adrien was aware he needed to marry, but he wasn't looking forward to it. All Adrien was ever interested in was dreaming about beyond the kingdoms borders, tending his mother's garden and a need for adventure. It wasn't like Adrien had a hard time with women. Girls would fall at his feet, but he never paid them any attention. Nino was beginning to wonder if his prince best friend wasn't even interested in women at all.

And then, Adrien's wedding day snuck up on the very attractive blonde. Nino knew Adrien just wanted to get the whole thing over with and get back to his normal life. But, then she walked through the door. Nino watched as his best friend's face went from bored to infatuated. Nino smiled at that, he didn't have to worry about him anymore. He was interested in women. It just turned out that prince "handsome beyond reason" just hadn't met the right girl yet. Although, Nino couldn't blame his best friend for falling for Marinette instantly, he too found her breath taking. It didn't help that she was such a nice person and breathed new life into the castle. Life he hadn't seen since before the late queen passed. But, Nino had to tell himself A) she's a married woman and seems very happy, B) he wasn't a prince, C) if he was a prince and she wasn't married... he would still have zero chance with her. It was love at first sight for her and Adrien. Sure, Nino was kinda jealous, but he was still very happy for his best friend. Besides, she had many very attractive friends. Perhaps he could get lucky and find himself a bride in one of them. A woman he met by the name of Alya caught his attention and didn't seem to want to let go. He liked how fiery she was. How she said whatever she wanted. Bridgette, Marinette's twin sister to his understanding, tried to ask her not to speak so loosely for fear of someone thinking her guilty of treason. Alya's response "I'll be fine as long as I don't speak ill of the crown. Prince Adrien seems to be taking good care of our girl so I have nothing ill to say of him. I haven't met the king so I don't have an opinion of him. So I'm good."

Nino led the couple to the dining hall where all the guests had already began to eat. The couple sat down at the head. Nino took his seat next to Alya and the oldest of Felix and Bridgette's children.

King Gabriel stood up from his seat at the other end of the table and held up his glass of wine. "Long live Adrien and Marinette." He proposed a toast. "Long live Adrien and Marinette!" The guests held up glasses of their own.


	5. Hangovers and murder

being sick sucks! my whole family has been sick, and of course Christmas happened. at any rate, I'm sorry for the long wait... life got in the way. also my aunt is getting married today (12/30/17) so my family has been in wedding panic mode for a month. I love weddings, but my nana needs to take a chill pill. my mom was supposed to carter, but my nana took over... she's an OCD perfectionist. this is what i'm dealing with.

also, my cat of 14 years passed away and we got a black kitten I named Plagg... she does like cheese, just like her name sake! she's also my little buddy and likes to play with my feet... she's a sweet kitten though and a little purr box.

sorry for the short chapter... luckily I had most of this chapter done before I got sick so I was able to finish it quickly.

 **Fandomsunited:** yes... here's the 5th chapter.

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 5. Hangovers and murder

Adrien honestly didn't know how much wine he drank. It was more than he had ever drank before, that was for certain. So this is what being drunk was like. He had a hard time seeing, needed to pee, and couldn't walk straight to save his life. And was it just him, or was Marinette even more irresistible? She also had a lot to drink, but she helped him up the stairs to their chambers. Although they both faltered every now and then.

"You're..." He had to think for a second. "The most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He smiled crookedly in his drunken stupor. "More beautiful than all the flowers in my garden."

She giggled as they reached the door and he opened it.

He managed to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bed... without dropping her.

She laid on top the sheets red faced from her own intoxication and gave him a seductive smile. She pulled him down by his shirt and their lips met.

The rest of the night was a complete blur. The sun coming from the window had the nerve to shine into Adrien's face. He grumbled as he closed his eyes tighter and tried to curl into a ball, only to find his sleeping wife naked his his arms. His face exploded with blush. He then scanned the room and found their clothes strewn all over. He gazed back at her and gulped. His family jewels stood on end as an overwhelming urge to puke came over him. He quickly found the chamber pot and let the contents of his stomach be expelled. _'Note to self, never drink ever again.'_

"Adrien?" Her voice was soft and sweet. He looked back at her and smiled warmly. Her eyes weren't all the way open and she looked like she was about to pass out again.

"I'm ok." He scooted back under the covers to rejoin her. "Go back to sleep My Lady."

She rested her head on his bare chest and snuggled up with him with the rest of her body. DEAR LORD HE COULD DIE HAPPY RIGHT NOW! Although, he didn't want to die being hungover.

"I smell vomit." She yawned.

"I drank too much last night." He rubbed her bare back. He was loving this development.

"Me too." She nuzzled his neck.

He sighed dreamily as he nuzzled her hair and closed his eyes. Everything was perfect... except his headache.

The newly weds fell back asleep and slept in each other's bare arms till noon. Marinette was the first to stir this time and had a mini panic attack when she found herself and her husband in the nude. Then, she remembered how much she drank the night before and had to find the chamber pot as well.

It was full, but she added to it anyway. She felt sorry for the poor servant who had to dump it. She contemplated dumping it herself, but the thought made her hurl again.

She staggered back to the bed after she cleaned herself up and curled up in a ball as she pulled the covers over her head.

Adrien shivered and woke suddenly. He groggily noted his wife was hogging the covers. He was feeling better, so he took it as a sign to get up and put on some pants. Yeah, pants were a good idea.

He really didn't feel like putting anything else on. He pulled up his pants and crashed on the chaise. At least his headache was gone and he didn't have to puke anymore, but he really didn't feel like doing anything.

He heard a grumble from the bed.

"Adrien?" His wife called his name.

"Over here." He managed to lift an arm and wave at her.

She grumbled some more as she got up and walked over to the screen. She pulled a dress down and pulled it over her naked body. She grumbled as she gazed back at the bed.

"What is that?" Something caught her attention. She walked over and examined the sheets. "Adrien?" She gazed back at her husband whom was forcing himself up. He was soon beside her looking down at the sheets as well.

His face paled. He knew exactly what it was. "It's nothing my lady." He lied. He couldn't tell her what it was. He didn't have the heart or the stomach for it.

He removed the comforter and the sheets, but left the pillows as she stood there in confusion. He opened the door and tossed the fabric out into the hall for a maid to find. Although, now that he thought about it, he should have burned them.

"Adrien." She sounded annoyed.

"It's nothing my lady." He sweat.

She walked over to him and squinted her eyes. "The truth, now."

He gulped and then sighed in defeat. She had him cornered. He was very glad she was his wife and not his enemy. He'd lose to her in battle in a heartbeat. "It came from me." He spoke quietly.

"I didn't hear you." She spoke flatly as she tapped her foot.

"King Andre is dead!" A servant burst into the room.

"WHAT?!" The newly weds began to panic. They both knew what that meant.

"Princess Chloe is afraid to return home until the murderer is caught." The servant continued.

The newly weds groaned at the same time.


	6. All hail Queen Chloe

sooooooo, since the new year began I've mainly been focusing on Miraculous 90's and kinda pushed this story to the side... I really want to build up ML 90's enough so maybe more people will read it... so far it hasn't gotten as much love as I thought it would. I mean, it's a fanfic about past miraculous holders! I for one would love to get some cannon backstory on past holders. but, maybe that's just me. oh well.

so this chapter ended up pretty long and that's great, but I had a hard time writing it... not because I didn't know what to write, but because I have too many things I want to happen in this story and can't land on one specific set. however, in the end I promise everything will be coherent... also I keep wanting to add Plagg and Tikki in somewhere, but I can't figure out where and when is a good time.

lol, so none of you seemed to get what Adrien was freaking out about on the bed... how do I explain in the most PG way possible... screw it! it was his baby gravy! to clear things up, yes Mari and Adrien did have sexy time while drunk the night of the ball. King Andre's murder will come up later and I will explain, but for now ya'll get Mari and Chloe fighting over Adrien... even though Mari is his lawfully wedded wife and is the love of his life (love at first sight).

if any of you want to draw any fanart of any of my stories, GO FOR IT! just make sure you show it to me because fanart is awesome. ya'll can hit me up on twitter or Instagram (still trying to figure it out since I'm new) my username is the same for basically everything so hopefully I'm not to hard to find... if you google inudigfan201 you'll get my fanfiction and youtube as the first results. but yeah, also I would love it if one of you wonderful readers could draw a cover image for this story. I'll give 100% of the credit to the artist (because what monster doesn't?)

anywho, I'll try to work on this just as much as ML 90's from now on, but I make no promises. ML 90's is my passion project that I've been developing since I first got into Miraculous 3 years ago (right before the great hiatus) and I've finally have a story worth telling and I'm happy with the characters. it just saddens me that the story I've put so much time and effort into isn't getting as much traffic as a story I have no real ending for and started off as a "hey wouldn't this be interesting?"

one more thing, my mom says Adrien is too nice (I was telling her about this chapter) and yeah... that's the point. Adrien is a sweet baby cinnamon roll, of course he's too nice.

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 6. All hail Queen Chloe

It had been a week since the ball... a week since King Andre's murder. A week since that morning. Marinette and Adrien's relationship hadn't changed, but he was far more cautious around her... he was still sweet and treated her very well, but it seemed like he was walking on eggshells. And she couldn't figure out why. Another thing she couldn't figure out is why she just felt... off. She was fine, but something was different. She couldn't for the life of her put her finger on what it was. She tried to tell Adrien something was up, but every time they had a moment alone Chloe found them and draped herself all over him crying obviously fake tears for her father.

At fist, Chloe's tears were real, but after a few days they became fake. One minute she'd be fine, ordering people around and generally being a pain. Then as soon as Adrien entered the same room as her, the water works were on. It got on Marinette's nerves. At least all the other guests left. Even her sister and brother-in-law and their kids. She gave them all a hug before they hit the road.

At any rate, she didn't have to worry about her husband's loyalty. He came back to their chambers every night. Although, with King Andre's death and Chloe's refusal to go home and become Queen, Gabriel put the responsibility on his son since their kingdom was the closest and Gabriel was far too busy running his own kingdom. Adrien would enter the chambers, flop onto the bed, and pass out... still fully dressed and with his sword on his hip. Marinette would remove his shoes and sword, but let him stay in his everyday attire. At least he wore comfy clothes so it really wasn't that big of a deal. As soon as she settled in beside him and blew the candle out he would roll over and wrap his arms around her in his sleep.

They'd wake up around the same time in the morning and he would get dressed and start his exhausting day all over again.

Marinette sighed. Today would be different. "Adrien?" She sat up in the bed after she felt the warmth of her husband's body leave.

He removed his shirt from the day prior and gazed at her with his abdomen bare. "Yes?" He smiled at her fondly.

"Can we talk?" She stood up and walked over to him.

He held her hands and gave a light kiss to her forehead. "I have all the time in the world for you my dear."

She smiled and blushed. "Then take the day off and send Chloe home to rule her own kingdom. It shouldn't be your responsibility."

His smile faded. "She's still grieving. Both of her parents are dead. I can't imagine how she's feeling right now." he kissed her on the cheek. "The least we could do is let her stay till she has finished grieving."

She sighed. Of course he would sympathies with her. He was too sweet for his own good.

He smiled once more. "I would love to take a day off though," He pouted. "I highly doubt father would let me."

She rolled her eyes in defeat. Then, she got an idea. "Then how about I help you? We can spend more time together and you won't come to bed so exhausted." She smiled wide. "Besides, I'm your wife after all. I'm supposed to shoulder your burdens with you."

He thought about it a moment and smiled as well. "I'd love some help. I'm so used to my own kingdom, I don't know how to run someone else's. I'm trying to run her realm like father runs ours, but it seems to have way more problems. I've shadowed father my entire life, not King Andre."

She gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Lets do this, as a team."

He closed his eyes and leaned closer to her. She pushed him back with a finger to his nose. "Did you get enough sleep last night?" She blushed.

Consciously, they had only kissed on the lips once... and it was awkward. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss her husband, she thought about it a lot. His lips just looked so kissable. But, not when they had little time to themselves and had to watch out for Chloe. Was it wrong for Marinette to want Adrien all to herself?

He sighed as he removed his pants so he could put on a fresh pair.

One good thing that happened because of _**That Night**_ was the fact that they both felt a bit more comfortable around each other. She was really enjoying watching him change clothes. She wondered if he enjoyed watching her. He didn't complain, but she learned very quickly he wasn't the type to complain. He could be on his deathbed and still say he was fine. She admired that about him, but also hated it at the same time because she could never tell what he was thinking.

He had answered her and had put on a pair of black leather pants she didn't even know he owned, but she wasn't complaining... they looked nice on him... really nice. He pulled down a shirt like the one he wore the day before and put on a pair of boots.

"If you're attempting to look like a pirate, I think you've succeeded." She giggled as she tied a bow on the back of her plain pink dress.

He smiled and shrugged. He then noticed the bow she tied was lopsided and proceeded to fix it. "I felt like changing it up today."

She fiddled with a lock of her hair as he fixed her bow. "Speaking of change... there's something else I want to talk about."

"I'm all ears." He stood back to admire his bow tying skills.

"You know how neither of us remember what happened _that night_?" She began. He blushed and nodded. She took a deep breath. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think something happened... I think we did something. I could be completely wrong, but I have a feeling we..."

"Adrikins!" Chloe burst into the room and hugged him from behind.

He scowled and removed her from his person. "Chloe, how many times do I have to tell you I'm married and to stop calling me that?"

Chloe rolled her eyes as she pouted and crossed her arms. "It was an arranged marriage. We all know who you would have picked." She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

He grew more annoyed. "My _wife_ and I were talking about something important."

"She can leave." Chloe checked her nails for dirt.

"Out!" Marinette pushed her out the door and into Nathalie, the governess of the castle.

Nathalie was a stern woman who kept a strict schedule and the castle running smoothly. When Adrien was young, after his mother passed, he swore his father had made Nathalie his mistress, but he could never confirm his suspicions. However, he was still skeptical and often wondered if his father was going to remarry. He knew no one could ever replace his mother.

Nathalie dusted herself and the blonde "princess" off. She then cleared her throat and gave Adrien a stern look. "Adrien you have matters to attend to in the study." She then gave Chloe the same look. "Unless her highness is up to governing her kingdom."

Marinette smiled at the comment as Chloe put the back of her hand to her forehead.

"I'm too devastated to properly rule." Fake tears trailed down the blonde's face.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she grabbed her husband's hand. "Well dear, shall we head to the study?" she smiled up at him.

He chuckled a little as he smiled wide. "Yes let's." He held her hand.

They began to walk and Marinette swore she heard Chloe growl. She just rested her head on Adrien's chest and kept walking.

Really, if Adrien wanted to marry Chloe, he would have. But, he didn't. Instead he married Marinette. He even asked her once where she had been his entire life. So it was safe to say Adrien was happy with his decision.

"My Lady?" He asked quietly as they turned a corner.

She looked up at him. "Hm?"

"If we're not too tired tonight..." He blushed uncontrollably. "I was thinking maybe we could..." He scratched the back of his head. "If you want to that is..." He blushed even more. "If we could try for a child of our own tonight?"

She blinked at him.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He looked away from her. "I was just throwing it out there."

She hugged his arm and smiled wide. "I would love to."

Luckily with Marinette's help, the day went by much smoother and when it was time to retire to their chambers, Adrien was full of energy. As well as very excited to officially consummate his marriage. He figured they had already done the act _**that night**_ , but he didn't say anything. Besides, he wanted their first time to be spacial... well, that was out the window. Now all he cared about was being able to please his wife in bed. He had the whole thing planned in his head all day... it was the only thing he could think about.

To be honest, he used to look down on men that thought of such things all the time... but now he was one of them. However, Adrien only thought of his wife while the other men sought after multiple women. He found that so disrespectful.

"So..." Her voice came to his ears and he smiled at her. She shrugged and blushed. "How do we go about doing this?"

"Well, you could let me kiss you." he lifted her chin and knelt down a little so their lips met.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up. He held her steady with one hand on her back as the other firmly under her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he peppered kisses on her neck. He was working his way down to her chest as his now free hand traveled up the skirt of her dress. Her skin was so soft to his touch. She broke away from his kisses for a moment, pulled her dress off and tossed it to the chaise leaving her in just a slip that barely covered her at all. He set her down gently on the bed, flashed her a smile that made her giggle, removed his pants so his shirt was the only thing covering him. He was about to remove the shirt too... until the door nearly came off it's hinges do to a swift kick to the wood.

"What are you doing?!" Chloe screamed at the top of her lungs.

Adrien quickly covered his wife with a blanket so she would not be indecent. He then scowled at the blonde. He was about to yell at her, but Marinette beat him to it.

"Get out! Guards!" Marinette shouted. In less than a second, two burly men appeared. Marinette cleared her throat. "Could you gentlemen please escort her Majesty back to her own kingdom... she's overstayed her welcome."

The two men did as they were told and even fixed the door. The couple could hear Chloe complain and whine all the way down the hall to her guest chambers.

Marinette sighed and crawled over to her side of the bed.

Adrien gazed at his wife, whom had every right to be pissed, but he still felt bad for Chloe. He put hand hand on his wife's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

She gave him a bored expression. "I'm not in the mood anymore." she pulled the covers over her head.

Adrien sighed. "Damn it!" He breathed and flopped onto his side.

"We can try again tomorrow night." She poked her head out and rolled over to face him.

To that he smiled. "I'm sorry about Chloe, I don't know what her problem is."

She rolled her eyes. She knew what Chloe's problem was. She knew exactly what is was.

Chloe packed her things under the watchful eye of the two guards. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto her dresses ruining her makeup. How could Adrien choose Marinette over her? She was far prettier and from a wealthier kingdom. Besides, she had known Adrien longer. And, to rub salt into her wound... memories of _**that night**_ resurfaced. She fell to the floor bawling. How could she allow herself to sleep with Nathaniel of all people? He wasn't a prince. Why did she allow herself to get that drunk?


	7. My dearest sister Bridgette

if any of you want to draw any fanart of any of my stories, GO FOR IT! just make sure you show it to me because fanart is awesome. ya'll can hit me up on twitter or Instagram my username is the same for basically everything so hopefully I'm not to hard to find... if you google inudigfan201 you'll get my fanfiction and youtube as the first results. but yeah, also I would love it if one of you wonderful readers could draw a cover image for this story. I'll give 100% of the credit to the artist (because what monster doesn't?)

depression + writer's block + video games + technical difficulties= I don't get anything done. let me make this clear. I have Asperger's which is a form of autism, depression and autism go hand and hand. I have my highs and lows, lately I've been on a low. but, I think I'm coming up on a high. I'm not suicidal, I'm not volatile, I'm not dangerous or anything thing else like that because I'm used to it. I've only thought about suicide once, but never did anything about it. I was more likely to run away really. when I'm on my low I just really don't feel like doing anything I love and get bored/tired super easily. I can't speak for everyone, but this is how I deal with it... also music helps.

I had a good portion of this chapter done before everything that happened.

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

Have a great Easter Ya'll!

* * *

Ch, 7. My dearest sister Bridgette

Birds chirped as the sun came through the window of the royal couple's chamber. Marinette stretched to life as her husband snored beside her. She smiled wide as she messed up his hair and stood up. She walked over and gazed out the window, breathing in the morning air. Everything just seemed so right this morning.

Chloe had left the night before. Finally, things can get back to normal.

She then walked over to the writing desk that was tucked into a corner and pulled out some paper, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She began to write: 

" _ **My dearest sister Bridgette,**_

 _ **You would be proud of me. I stood up for myself again. This time, to Chloe. I sent her home to attend to her own kingdom instead of leaching off of Adrien and his father anymore. Besides, Adrien is my husband and she was draping herself all over him. Is it so wrong to want my husband all to myself?"**_

"Yeah, she kinda was." Adrien yawned behind her, clearly reading over her shoulder. "I'm sorry My Lady."

She shot him a flirty smirk. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

He scratched the back of his head as he yawned again. "Can't go back to sleep even if I tried."

"Oh really," She stood up. "Maybe I can help." She put a hand to his chest and gently pushed him toward the bed.

He seemed confused at first because he wasn't fully awake yet, but when it donned on him as to what she was doing, he smiled like an idiot. "G-Good morning!" Was all he could say.

She pushed him down to the bed and laid down on top of him. Their lips met as her hands found a home in his hair. His hands seemed to have minds of their own as they traveled up and removed her slip from the night before leaving her completely in the nude. She took the opportunity to return the favor and remove his shirt rendering him completely nude as well. Both took a moment took look each other other, study every inch of their bare bodies. They both breathed heavy as they took it all in. Sure, this wasn't the first time they had seen each other naked, but that didn't make it any less special.

He moved first, his hand brushed a lock of her hair out from in front of her eyes. He smiled wide as his eyes were heavy and filled with lust. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their noses touched and she kissed his lips. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met." She giggle. "And handsome."

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. He peppered kisses all over her shoulders, neck, and he was feeling bold when he kissed her chest.

A moan escaped her lips as his kisses not only went lower, but became hungrier. It wasn't long before she was on her back and he was on top of her, kissing every inch of her bare skin he could reach.

It was at that moment when a knock at the door started them both.

"Adrien, your father requests your presents." Nathalie spoke through the door.

"Ah... give me an hour." Adrien blushed uncontrollably.

"Now your highness." Nathalie barked. "You of all people should know your father does not like to wait."

"Marinette and I are in the middle of... some very important business." He really didn't want to tell the woman who helped raise him what he and his wife were really doing.

"You two have had a month for such business, finish up quickly and see your father in the throne room." She left.

He sighed in defeat as he looked back at his wife. "I'm sorry My Lady, I guess our honeymoon is over."

She pouted, and then a wicked smile crept onto her face. "She said finish up quickly, but we just started."

He shrugged. "Yeah."

She parted her legs. "How are they to know when we started?"

He made a silent "oh" as he caught on to what she was saying. "Sneaky." he smiled wide.

She pulled him back down to her and their lips met again. "Besides," She spoke between kisses and breaths. "It's our duty to make an heir."

"You're absolutely right." His hand traveled up her side causing her to giggle and moan.

An hour and a half passed, Adrien whistled down the hall and the stairs, waving and smiling at everyone he passed. His clothes were a wrinkly mess because he had to put them on quickly, but he didn't care. He was on cloud nine and no one could bring him down. Not even his father. But, he did not expect what happened next.

"What do you mean war?" Adrien raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought we got along with everyone."

Gabriel ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation. "We're not at war, Chloe is. The murder of her father caused a major rift within her people. Whoever hired the assassin obviously wanted to incite a civil war."

"How was I not aware of this?" Adrien became more confused. "I've been running her kingdom for the past week."

"Tensions escalated early this morning as soon as she arrived home. The war is not your fault son." Gabriel stood up from his throne, descended the stairs leading to the gilded chair, and put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "The people actually liked you, they've hated Chloe for years."

Adrien nodded. "So what do we do?"

Marinette finished her letter to her sister. Although now, she didn't remember why the first half was so angry. She sighed as she signed her name at the bottom. It had been a while since her husband left their chambers to see what his father wanted, but her body sensitive to everything and anything, in a good way. She wore a long night gown so that if anyone walked in on her she wouldn't be completely embarrassed.

Now she understood what her mom and her sister were talking about after Bridgette returned home from her honeymoon. Bridgette said it was awkward the first time, but every time after that was pure heaven. Luckily for Marinette, she didn't remember her first time, so this... this was absolute heaven. She just wished her husband could have stayed with her longer.

The door opened and Adrien stepped in looking like someone died.

"Adrien?" she stood up and ran to him. "What's the matter?"

He held her hands, gazed into a eyes a moment and then kissed her lips. "I have to take over Chloe's kingdom. There's a civil war."

She became confused and annoyed at the same time. "What?"

"Someone was obviously hired to kill Andre to put Chloe in power, but her people hate her." He began to explain.

"I can see why." She rolled her eyes and spoke under her breath.

"So father says I have to take over." He continued.

"But what do you want to do?" She crossed her arms.

"I want to help, but I don't want to rule her kingdom. Chloe is the rightful ruler, not me." He hugged her. "I don't know what to do."

She hugged him back. "I'll be by your side no matter what."

He smiled and rubbed her back. He felt so at ease around her. Like he could be himself. He hadn't felt like that since his mother passed away. He was allowed to be himself on the hunting trips, but he never truly felt like he could. With Marinette, it was different. Nino and Nathaniel had known him his whole life and understood... but, Marinette... they had just met a month before. He couldn't quite understand why, but he wasn't going to complain. Marinette made him truly smile again. He also liked how she spoke her mind and voiced her opinions and wasn't afraid to do so. She'd make a great queen if anything happened to him, which he hoped wouldn't.

He held her tighter and didn't want to let go. But, something had to be done about Chloe's subjects and the revolt that was in it's infancy.

His black leather pants caught his eye. Did he really leave them on the floor? If Nathalie found out she would kill him. He pouted, but then an idea struck him.


	8. Hunting trip

hey guys, so... I was going to write this chapter sooner, but I ended up writing back to back two chapters of Miraculous 90's because I wanted to mess with my friend Godzilla. lol, anyway he asked for some sin or at least a kiss. I had already planned the chapter to be a flashback and for there to be kisses, but I had to add something bad to happen to the main character (nobody got hurt, just grossed out a little). anyway I wrote that instead of this. I'm trying to work on a chapter of this and then a chapter of that so hopefully I can finish them both sooner rather than later. but, switching gears between the 90's and medieval is a little hard, but that's life... life is hard.

also, the last chapter was not an April fools joke, just poor timing on my part. lol, I don't like pranking people (cuz I'm bad at it) so if I ever post anything on April 1st ever again, it's the real deal and not a prank.

if any of you want to draw any fanart of any of my stories, GO FOR IT! just make sure you show it to me because fanart is awesome. ya'll can hit me up on twitter or Instagram my username is the same for basically everything so hopefully I'm not to hard to find... if you google inudigfan201 you'll get my fanfiction and youtube as the first results. but yeah, also I would love it if one of you wonderful readers could draw a cover image for this story. I'll give 100% of the credit to the artist (because what monster doesn't?)

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 8. Hunting trip

"Are you sure this will work?" Marinette cut a string on the black mask she was working on. She then handed it to her husband.

He smiled wide as he tied it around his head and ruffled up his hair. "Yeah, just tell everyone I'm on a hunting trip with Nino and Nath." he posed. "How do I look?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes. "You need a shirt. I'm not complaining, but your bare skin is not much protection from the elements or swords."

He looked himself over. She was right, all he had on were his black leather pants and the black cloth mask she had just made him. He blushed. "Whoops." He quickly went over to his wardrobe and pulled out a black cloth shirt and put it on. He then turned around while he was tucking it in. "Now?"

"Better..." She walked over to him and held his hands. "But, why you? Why not Nino or Nath?"

"I'm a better swordsman than both of them combined. Plus, Nino is... he's..." he scratched the back of his head.

"Black?" she raised an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yes, and if he gets captured he'll be hanged or beheaded for sure. It's for his safety he doesn't go."

She nodded, but crossed her arms. "Nath is white. He'll be fine... right?"

He shook his head. "Last I checked, Chloe wants him dead. Besides, his red hair is a dead giveaway."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll go with you. I'm pretty good in a fight." She smirked.

His jaw dropped. "No!" he almost shouted. "I don't want anything to happen to you." He hugged her... tight. "I won't lose another woman I love."

She sighed. She couldn't argue with that. "Fine. But you at least need some back up." she thought a moment. "I'll go with you, but undercover as myself."

He looked at her in utter confusion. "huh?"

"I'll visit Chloe and try to help her with her kingdom from the top while you do the little spy thing and figure out who murdered her dad." She explained.

"Oh." he nodded. He thought for a moment. "That... is actually a good idea. But the question is will she except your help?"

She crossed her arms with a smirk. "Trust me, she will. She hasn't changed since we were five."

He blinked. "You've known her that long?"

It was her turn to become confused. "Yes, and she's hated me since then... she's never talked about me?"

"No... I'm not sure. She's complained about a lot of people over the years. I tend to tune her out when she does." He scratched the back of his neck.

She smiled, rolled her eyes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "it's ok Kitty."

He smiled and tilted his head.

She giggled. "You remind me of a cat."

He continued to smile. "I like it..." an idea hit him like lighting. "That's what I'll call myself with the mask on."

"Kitty?" She became confused again.

"Chat Noir!" He smiled wide.

She was still confused.

"I can't go by Prince Adrien while wearing the mask." He added.

She mouthed an "oh". That makes sense. But now she had another burning question. "your father will never let you leave the kingdom. How are we going to sneak you to Chloe's?"

"He'll think I'm on a hunting trip with the guys." he gave her a sly smile.

"No!" Nino tied a saddle onto a horse as Adrien crossed his arms.

Adrien had long changed clothes to something more... normal for him. Everyone knew he'd never wear black on black. "please." Adrien asked. "don't make me order you to."

Nino gave a small chuckle. "You're kind of ordering me now, but more politely."

Adrien rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to your father." Nino continued. "I could be beheaded!"

Adrien rolled his eyes again. "Father would never behead you unless you killed me, and we both know you would never do that. You're too much of a pacifist."

Nino smiled as he held up a fist. "You're also my best friend."

Adrien smiled and bumped his fist to Nino's. "And it's not technically lying. You and Nath will go hunting, I'm just not going with you this time... well I'll start off going, but I'll split off and rejoin you two in a week."

Nino raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "and what will you be doing for a week on your own?"

Adrien shook his head. "I won't be alone. I'll be with Marinette..." before he could explain anymore Nino interrupted him.

"Oh I see, you want more alone time with your wife. Why don't you just tell your dad the truth then and not put me and Nath on the chopping block?" Nino rolled his eyes.

Adrien blushed... hard. "We're not... it's not... I mean maybe we will, but we probably won't." He shook his head and composed himself. "Marinette and I have some business outside the kingdom and you know father wouldn't let me go in a million years. If he thinks I'm on a hunting trip with you and Nath then I can sneak away and join my wife so we can fix the inter-kingdom problem that I feel I need to fix myself because I helped create the problem."

"I understand." Nino nodded. "You just want to shack up with your wife in the woods and not be interrupted for a change."

Adrien blushed and smacked his forehead.

"Kidding." Nino chuckled. "I know what you're talking about. Chloe's kingdom is in shambles since her dad died and you want to fix it."

Adrien nodded, a little stunned. "Yeah, but nobody must know."

Nino put a hand to his chest. "You have my word, as a knight and your best friend."

Adrien smiled wide. "You're the best!"

Nino crossed his arms as he smiled. "I know." He then looked passed Adrien and found Nathaniel with is nose in his sketch book doodling across the courtyard. "Hey Nath!" he called.

Nathaniel looked up and walked over. He was a handsome-ish young man. He had rather long red hair partly hiding his turquoise eyes, a decent build, his hands and tips of his sleeves were black from the charcoal he used to draw with, his pants also had a few stains from charcoal and paint, but he was a sweet guy considering how snooty artists could be.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he held up his sketchbook. "Oh Adrien, check out this bird I was just drawing."

Adrien gave him a warm smile. "Sure." Nathaniel flipped to the page and handed the prince the book.

The bird looked different than any other bird he had seen. A long beak, he couldn't see the wings, but there were lines where they were supposed to be and he didn't see any feet.

"It's so tiny I almost missed it." Nathaniel explained. "He was hanging around the flowers and his wings were beating so fast I couldn't even see them. And he just bobbed up and down."

"That's so cool." Adrien handed the book back. "We'll have to compare it to the great bird book later and see if it's been discovered yet."

Nathaniel nodded.

Nino smiled. "But for now we need to get ready for a hunting trip."

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. "Is the castle low on venison?"

"Yes." Adrien smiled.

"No, Adrien just wants to sneak away with his wife for a bit." Nino smiled as Adrien glared at him.


	9. Chloe's Coronation part 1

I know this week was supposed to be ML 90's, but I got excited for this chapter. also, nobody said anything about the humming bird. humming birds aside, this chapter and the next (or until I finish this arch) are about Chloe becoming Queen. don't worry, Marinette and Adrien won't stay separated for long. also, I was asked if Mari will become Ladybug. Nope. She can't. Ya'll will see why soon. but it's a good reason. I promise.

also, I've been meaning to put Tikki and Plagg in somewhere, but haven't found a good place to do so. I know exactly what I want them to be, but adding them in and it feeling natural to the story has been the hard part. I'm sorry they haven't appeared yet. when I finally add them they'll be minor characters. they'll be there mainly to be cute.

if any of you want to draw any fanart of any of my stories, GO FOR IT! just make sure you show it to me because fanart is awesome. ya'll can hit me up on twitter or Instagram my username is the same for basically everything so hopefully I'm not to hard to find... if you google inudigfan201 you'll get my fanfiction and youtube as the first results. but yeah, also I would love it if one of you wonderful readers could draw a cover image for this story. I'll give 100% of the credit to the artist (because what monster doesn't?)

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 9. Chloe's Coronation part 1

The forest on the outskirts of the kingdom was luscious, green, teaming with wildlife, and serene. The three horses trotting in didn't even disturb the serenity.

Adrien took in a deep breath of the fresh air as his friends conversed beside him.

"So Adrien isn't hunting with us?" Nathaniel asked.

"Nope." Nino answered in a bored tone.

"and he's not sneaking out to have marital relations with his wife even though she left the castle the same time we did." Nathaniel continued to try to understand what was going on.

"Nope." Nino rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I might get lucky... with my wife." Adrien interjected.

"Then what's he doing out here?" Nathaniel raised an eyebrow.

"He won't tell me." Nino crossed his arms.

"Because the less people that know what Mari and I are doing the better." Adrien rolled his eyes. He caught the sun slowly creeping towards setting. "Whom I promised I'd meet at sunset." he waved at his friends as he turned his horse towards Chloe's kingdom. "I'll see you guys in a week." And with that, he was racing out of the forest.

"I still think he and Princess Marinette are running away together and are just using us as a cover." Nino rolled his eyes. Although, he never knew Adrien to be a lair so he shrugged and pushed forward to set up camp for the week.

"So he's not going gallivanting off with his very beautiful wife." Nathaniel blushed.

Nino rolled his eyes again. "She's a married woman Nath."

"What if she wasn't?" Nathaniel asked.

"You still wouldn't have a chance." Nino spoke to the red head as well as himself.

Alya blinked at Marinette who was furiously knitting who knows what. She gave her royal best friend a motherly smile as she rolled her eyes. "Girl calm down. Chloe hating you is nothing new."

Marinette gazed out the window of the carriage towards the setting sun as she lowered her knitting needles. What if he got lost? What if he got robbed? What if...

"Marinette! Hello?" Alya waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Earth to Princess Marinette."

Marinette blushed out of embarrassment as she looked back at her friend whom was giving her a warm smile.

"You had every right to kick Chloe out of the castle. I mean if it was me and my husband... I would have done something far worse. Girl had no business being in yours and Adrien's chambers." Alya reassured her with a pat on her hand.

Marinette smiled back at her. "Thanks Alya, but Chloe is the least of my worries at the moment." She put a hand to her stomach. It was faint, but she felt... different. She really wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not, but she really didn't want to lose her husband either way. He'd really grown on her and she was pretty sure she was in love with him.

"I'm sure Adrien's fine." Alya picked up on Marinette's worries. "You'll see him in a week. I promise."

"Whoa!" the coachman stopped the carriage suddenly. "please don't rob us sir!"

Marinette peeked out the window and found familiar blonde locks and her hand made mask. He was ok.

He dismounted his horse and handed the coachman the rains. "please tie my stead to the carriage." he then walked to the door and polity knocked.

Alya removed her shoe and opened the door, hitting the man with her shoe all the while. "How dare you rob us!"

"Alya stop! It's Adrien!" Marinette held her friend back.

Alya blinked as the masked man rubbed his head where she was hitting him with her shoe. He then removed the mask and gave her a pleading smile. "Oh." she put her shoe back on her foot. "I'm sorry your highness." she blushed from embarrassment.

He chuckled and climbed into the carriage to sit next to Marinette. "Perhaps Father should give you a job on the royal guard."

Alya shook her head. "Sire, I am a lady in waiting. It's part of my job to protect the princess." She crossed her arms.

He chuckled a little more before he looked over at his wife. She held his hands and blushed. "So far so good on this plan."

Marinette sighed. "I feel bad tricking your Father like that."

He shrugged as he kissed her hand. "It's for the good of the realm. He'll understand."

She blushed and gave him a warm smile.

"So what's going on exactly?" Alya became confused. "I thought we were attending Chloe's coronation."

"You and I are." Marinette looked over at her best friend. "Adrien is... that part is a secret."

Alya raised an eyebrow. "I guess it has something to do with sneaking away, wearing a mask, and messing up your hair, sire?" She gave him a smug smile.

He shrugged. "Something like that."

"Your hair is still a little too... perfect." Marinette ran her fingers through her husbands locks to mess up his hair even more, but ended up giving him the hair he had after they officially consummated their marriage and it made her cheeks even rosier. Why did her husband have to be so hot?!

He breathed a chuckle and let her have her way with his hair. Honestly, he really liked the feeling of her fingers rubbing his scalp. It was some-what calming... for some odd reason.

Alya's eye twitched. "Am I going to have to sit here and watch you two make goo-goo eyes at each other the whole way there?" She giggled as the royal couple blushed violently and quickly looked out the windows on their side of the carriage, but held hands. She shook her head. "I'm just glad you two are happy together."

As time passed, the royal couple fell asleep. Adrien was sleeping mostly straight up, but his head rested on Marinette's. Marinette on the other hand was cuddling her husband and drooling on his chest. They still held hands in their sleep.

Alya wished she could capture the adorable moment somehow, but alas she wasn't a painter and she knew they wouldn't stay that way for long. She wished there was a way to create a painting instantly. Oh well.

The morning sun rose and they reached the outskirts of Chloe's kingdom. Adrien stretched to life and had the coachman stop before they reached the gates.

"Be careful." Marinette spoke groggily.

"I will My Lady." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and secured his sword to his hip. Without another word, he hopped out. The coachman gave him back his horse and he rode to the wall by himself.

Marinette watched him ride into the sunrise from her window and her heart already ached for him. But, she had a duty. She just wasn't happy about it. She wasn't supposed to be alone anymore.

Adrien reached the wall in no time and had a cloak over his face to cast a shadow so no one cloud recognize him or see his mask or sword. He was pretty sure nobody would recognize him, but just to be on the safe side he wore the cloak anyway. Besides, there was a weapons ban at the moment. Luckily for him when the guards examined him, they didn't find his sword that he stuffed into his pant leg. Getting into the kingdom was easy, now time to find out who killed the king and stop a civil war.

In other words, the hard part.

Chloe's family castle felt... empty without her father. Marinette had been there many times, but King Andre always greeted her and her family with a warm smile. Who would murder such a sweet man? God she hoped Adrien would find out without dying himself. She didn't think she could handle not having him around. She really hoped the murder wasn't targeting other kings as well. She would just die if something happened to her own father. And heaven help the person that would ever try to hurt her sister.

"Marinette?" She looked up the grand staircase to find Chloe, but she looked... broken.

"Chloe?" She held out her hand in disbelief to the queen to be as she descended the stairs holding herself.

Her face was stained purple from her makeup running from her tears. Her hair was lopsided and coming out of her high ponytail. Her dress was stained and a bit torn, but it looked like it was from her own nails. And the smell of vomit emanated from her.

Marinette knew Chloe well and she knew she would never be caught dead looking like death. "Chloe..." She spoke calmly. "What's wrong? Who hurt you?"

Chloe looked like she was trying to cry, but no water came from her eyes. "Nobody hurt me." She dry sobbed. "I'm pregnant!" She hugged Marinette. "and it's Nathaniel's."

Marinette patted her on the back, not knowing what else to do. She wasn't used to this side of Chloe... her helpless side.

Chloe broke the hug and stared daggers at Marinette. "Tell anyone and I will not hesitate on beheading you."

Marinette rolled her eyes. Back to normal Chloe. "Your secret is safe with me... but you'll be showing in no time."

Chloe sniffled. "Don't remind me. My body is ruined!"

Marinette sighed as she slapped a palm to her forehead. Of course Chloe would only think about her body.


	10. Chloe's Coronation part 2

hey guys... sorry I took a short break. I was supposed to go to court, but that got pushed back. so I ended up taking a week off writing anyway... and we got our internet cut off... it's back now. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for the long wait. I wanted to get on with Chloe's coronation and not drag it out.

if any of you want to draw any fanart of any of my stories, GO FOR IT! just make sure you show it to me because fanart is awesome. ya'll can hit me up on twitter or Instagram my username is the same for basically everything so hopefully I'm not to hard to find... if you google inudigfan201 you'll get my fanfiction and youtube as the first results. but yeah, also I would love it if one of you wonderful readers could draw a cover image for this story. I'll give 100% of the credit to the artist (because what monster doesn't?)

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 10. Chloe's Coronation part 2

Marinette sighed as she scrubbed Chloe's hair to get throw up out of it. She had only been in Chloe's castle for half an hour and it felt like an eternity. How was she going to do this? How was she going to stand being there a week... or longer if she and Adrien didn't find out who killed Chloe's father and quell the rebellion in time.

Chloe curled up into a ball in her wash tub. "Don't you ever tell anyone I said this, but... thanks." She spoke sincerely. "By the way, why are you being so nice to me? I've always been so mean to you and I did interrupt you and Adrik... Adrien."

Marinette dumped a pitcher of cold water on her and laughed under her breath for the tiny amount of revenge. "Because I'm a nice person."

"Nice person my ass!" Chloe bit back.

"You had soap in your hair." Marinette smile innocently.

Chloe lowered herself down into the water and made bubbles with her mouth out of irritation.

"Need a towel?" Alya walked in with a few in her hands folded.

"And why are you here?!" Chloe shot up.

"I'm Princess Marinette's lady in waiting." Alya smirked.

"Get out." Chloe hissed.

"I'm just going to leave these here." She set the towels next to Marinette. "I don't get paid enough to deal with her." She whispered in her ear.

Marinette sighed. "Neither do I."

Adrien walked casually in the market with his hood hiding his face and mask. He listened intently to each conversation that floated past him. Mostly mundane stuff like one woman saying she needed to get her husband to stop drinking so much. The thought of alcohol made Adrien queasy. There were whispers of a rebellion, but the royal guards standing post every few feet made lips a lot tighter than they should.

One guard eyed him and grabbed his shoulder. He looked up at the giant man without showing his face.

He gave him an innocent smile. "Can I help you?"

"I don't trust you. Where are you from?" The guard squinted at him. "You seem shifty."

Adrien shrugged. "I'm just a man going about my day. How is yours so far?"

The guard blinked, but then gave him a smile. "Pretty good all things considered. At least the Princess is back from the Agreste kingdom."

Adrien nodded. "Oh yeah, how is she doing? Loosing a parent isn't easy on anyone no matter your social standing."

The guard nodded. "She's doing well."

Adrien managed to slip out of the guard's grasp, smiled, and waved. "Have a nice day."

"Have a nice day." The guard smiled and waved back.

"My purse! Thief!" a lady screamed.

Adrien saw the man running towards him. He tripped him. The man face planted on the dirt. But, he got up and kept running. Adrien pouted as he took after the man. This wasn't going to be easy.

He corned the man in an alley and pulled out his sword. His hood had come off during the chase so his messy hair and mask were showing. The man tried to climb the wall, but failed.

He then looked back at Adrien in confusion. "You're not a guard. Who are you?"

Adrien gave him a smile and a small bow. "I am Chat Noir. Protector of the innocent, righter of wrongs, solver of crimes..."

"Boring me to death." The man spoke wearily.

"Oh sorry." Adrien scratched the back of his neck. His eyes narrowed and held up his sword. "Now please return the purse you stole."

"No." The man crossed his arms.

Adrien sighed. "I guess we're doing this the hard way then."

A few moments later he walked out the alley with the purse and the thief unconscious and over his shoulder. He smiled to himself. _'and Mari was worried about me. I've got this.'_

He found the woman the purse belonged to reporting to a guard. "I believe this is yours ma'am." He handed her the purse. "And I believe this is yours sir." He handed off the thief.

He then hoped onto a cart that was going by, leaving the woman and guard in disbelief.

Marinette sighed as she and Chloe picked at their lunch hoping it wasn't poisoned. Marinette sniffed her food and nothing seemed off. Chloe took a spare fork and demanded her food to be tested by a servant.

A scrawny servant took the bite and gave the princesses a thumbs up.

Marinette, still uneasy about her own plate looked up at the servant with a fork of her own food. "Would you mind testing mine too please?"

"Sure thing Princess Bridgette." The servant smiled.

"I'm Marinette." She sighed in annoyance.

"My apologies princess." The servant sweat as he took the fork.

Marinette didn't know why she was afraid to eat, but something deep down in her told her to be wary while she was there. Besides, she was maybe pregnant. As the day passed, she became more and more sure she was. Everything Chloe was saying aliened with how she felt.

She remembered Bridgette when she was pregnant, she never got sick at all. Maybe Marinette would be the same. They were twins after all. It would make sense. _That night_ was almost two weeks ago.

She began to wonder when she and Chloe would start showing, since they obviously got pregnant around the same time.

The servant had long given her plate the all clear and she had eaten every bite.

The princesses skipped the other courses because they didn't feel like having everything taste tested for them.

Chloe held court and Marinette sat and watched. Surprisingly, Chloe did a halfway decent job fixing her subjects problems. She decided to keep her mouth shut and not bring it up. Chloe looked bored the entire time though.

Luckily, Chloe didn't throw up anymore that day.

Dinner was a repeat of lunch. The same servant tasted their food, although this time they ate a little bit more.

Marinette wondered if Adrien had anything to eat. Was he going hungry? Was he dead in a ditch?

She looked out to the night sky from her guestroom window and couldn't help but worry about her husband.

A shadow caught her attention in the courtyard of the castle. She was about to alarm the guards on the ground, but then the shadow looked up at her and she caught a glimpse of familiar eyes. He scaled the wall all without alerting anyone to his presence. She had to giggle, she was right. Her husband did have a wild side.

She retreated inside the room as he drew closer. He didn't slip once.

He was soon standing in the room in front of her. He gave her a small bow and a mischievous smirk. "If her highness doesn't mind, I was wondering if I could crash here tonight."

She giggle as he rose to his full height and she removed his mask.

"Silly kitty." She smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"I would have stayed at an inn, but my dinner cut into my budget. Prices are outrageous here. Back home if I wanted a hot meal in the village I'd need one silver piece. Here I need four." He grumbled.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's ridiculous." She crossed her arms. "It's only one back home too."

He blinked at her.

She gave him a smirk. "You really think you were the only one who likes to see how normal people live?"

He smiled, put his hands on her hips, and pulled her closer. "We really should have met sooner."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Agreed."

he gave her a wide smile. "I've missed you today."

She kissed him on the lips. "I've missed you too."

"Let's make love." He made his way down to her neck.

"Yes." She gasped.

"Chloe hasn't been too much of a pain I hope." He peppered kisses and licked her.

"She's actually been on her best behavior." She blushed, gasped, and moaned. "She's pregnant."

He suddenly pulled away from her with shock in his eyes. "Who's the father?"

"Nathaniel." she shrugged.

He became confused. "But they hate each other."

"I was confused too." She felt her stomach. "Speaking of..." She gazed up into his eyes. "I think I'm pregnant too, but I'm not entirely sure."

A range of emotions over came his face. He held out a hand to feel her stomach. His touch was soft as his eyes gazed into her's. Finally he gave her a breathy smile.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about the other day before she interrupted." She smiled back. "It must have happened the night of the ball."

He frowned. "I hate that I don't remember much from that night."

She nodded. "Me too." She laid her head on his chest. "If you still want to make love; I'm all for it."

Her last word had barely been off her tongue for less than a second before he pulled her closer and kissed her senseless. It took no time for their clothes to be strewn all over the room and the royal couple on the bed.

It was still dark out when he stirred awake. She grumbled and rolled over when he crawled out of the bed. She looked out the window to see what time of day it was.

"Come back to bed, it's way too early." She groaned.

"I have to leave before sun light so the guards can't see me." He pulled his pants on. "security is really lacking around the castle, you saw how easy it was for me to sneak in last night."

"Um hm." She nodded, still half asleep.

He gave her a warm smile she didn't see. "I'll be back tonight."

"You better." Her eyes were closed with her head in her hand and her elbow on her knee.

"Take it easy My Lady." He tied his sword to his side.

She yawned.

He tied his mask and left his bed head alone. He knelt down and kissed her on the cheek. "See you tonight."

"Be careful." She yawned again.

"I will." he walked over to the window. Before he climbed out, he took one more look at her. "Don't miss me too much My Lady."

she smirked. "Well leave already so I can miss you."

He chuckled as he climbed out.

The rest of the week went just about the same as the frist day, Adrien would show up in the dark of the night, he and Marinette would catch up on the day's events and either just cuddle till they fell asleep or passionately make love. He'd leave while it was still dark out. Then Marinette would tend to Chloe throughout the day. Chloe had seemingly grew up from her pettiness and really stepped up to be queen.

It was the day of her coronation. The castle was buzzing with activity. Guest were arriving.

Marinette paced the stage in the throne room waiting for everything to start so she, Alya, and Adrien could leave and not be in danger of assassination.

"Marinette? What are you pacing for?" Bridgette's voice came to her ears.

She looked up from the floor and smiled wide. "Bridgette?" She ran to her twin. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, when did you get here?" Bridgette hugged her twin.

"I've been here all week." Marinette hugged her back.

"Why?" Bridgette pulled away from her sister.

"It's..." Marinette froze. She couldn't keep a secret from her twin. She whispered in her ear why she was there.

Bridgette nodded. "wow."

"And you can't tell anyone." Marinette stared her twin in the eyes.

"I won't." Bridgette gasped.

"Your highness's, please take a seat. The ceremony will begin shortly." A servant pointed to a pew in front of the throne.

Marinette didn't recognize this servant. She had mentally memorized every servant's face she could. This one... this man didn't seem... right. Her gut felt uneasy.

The rest of the guests started to fill out the room as Bridgette sat down and beckoned her sister to do the same.

The ceremony began and Chloe looked miserable as the priest was reading his text. The crown... the crown looked off to Marinette.

The priest was about to place the crown on Chloe's head, but a knife came out of nowhere and knocked the gold object from the old man's hands reveling blades on the inside.

Marinette looked up and found the open window where the knife and from and breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes landed on her husband.

Everyone else panicked and fled the throne room.

Bridgette tried to pull Marinette with her and the rest of the crowd, but Marinette broke free and helped a frozen Chloe off the floor.

"Who? What?" Was all Chloe could say.

Marinette watched as the servant that made her feel uneasy was trying to run, she gestured to Adrien what was going on and he picked up on it, swinging down on a curtain and blocking the man with his sword.

The man drew his own sword and jabbed at Adrien. Adrien blocked and gave him a sly smile. Finally, he could show off his skills to his wife.

The dual lasted for a few moments, until the ladies got tired of watching the endless fight. Marinette picked up a vase and hit the assailant over the head with it, effectively breaking the vase. The man fell to the floor and past out.

Adrien rolled his eyes under his mask as he put up his sword, but kept his smile. "Just when I was about to best him fair and square." He gave her a flirty wink.

She rolled her own eyes, but smiled. "You looked like you were getting tired." she crossed her arms. "I was helping."

He grabbed one of her hands and gave it a light kiss. "Thanks for the help Princess."

She giggled.

Chloe gasped. "Marinette!" she looked over to Bridgette. "That's Marinette right?" she pointed and Bridgette nodded.

"Rule of thumb, I, Bridgette wear dark pinks. Marinette wears light pinks." Bridgette crossed her arms.

"Marinette!" Chloe focused back to her. "Are you flirting with a man that isn't your husband?"

Marinette and Adrien rolled their eyes as Bridgette sighed.

"That is Adrien." Bridgette groaned.

"No it's not." Chloe crossed her arms.

Adrien removed his mask. "Bridgette's right. I am Adrien."

"Although it's supposed to be a secret." Marinette crossed her own arms.

"Oops. I thought it was obvious." Bridgette covered her mouth. "So who's this guy and why is he trying to kill Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged. "I've never seen him before."

The man on the floor groaned as he began to come to. Adrien put his mask back on and Marinette rejoined her sister and Chloe. He looked up and focused his eyes on the still living Chloe. "Death to all Bourgeois." He hissed.

Chloe hid behind the twins.

"I'm not Chloe's biggest fan either, but why kill her and her father?" Bridgette asked.

Adrien unsheathed his sword and held it to the man's throat. "I suggest you answer her highness."

Marinette glared at both the man and her husband. Adrien felt the daggers she was staring at him with and gulped. "Yeah, why kill King Andre? The man never did anything wrong."

The man stared daggers of his own at her. "Taxed his people an arm and leg to keep his daughter's spending habits satiated."

"Oh." Chloe sank onto the floor, hiding herself more behind the twins.

Adrien put up his sword and tied the man's hands behind his back.

"There are others like me, others who want to see the end of the Bourgeois." He shouted as Adrien pulled him up off the ground and led him away from the princesses to find a guard who could lock him up.

Chloe was crowned with a blade free crown later that day.

Marinette hugged Bridgette goodbye before she climbed into her carriage. "Don't be a stranger, come visit Adrien and me anytime."

Bridgette hugged her back. "as long as you visit home once and a while."

Marinette giggled. "I'll have to convince Adrien's father to let him come along. He's technically not allowed out of the borders."

Bridgette nodded. "That's why you two wanted Chat Noir's identity to remain a secret."

"Yeah." Marinette smiled.

Bridgette smiled wide. "I wont tell a soul... except Felix."

The twins giggled as they let go of each other and waved. A coachman helped Bridgette up and she was soon on her way home. Adrien smiled from his view point in a near by tree. It must be nice to have a sibling.

Marinette turned her attention to Chloe when her sister's carriage was out of sight. "Are you going to be ok?"

Chloe shrugged. "I'll be fine. I just need to lower taxes and learn to not spend as much."

Marinette gave her a wide smile. "I'm really proud of you. You've grown up a lot this week."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I have to grow up." she rubbed her belly. "It's just us now and Daddy can't bail me out."

Marinette gave her a hug. "Good luck" She let go. "You're going to be a great mom."

"All packed." Alya walked up with their bags. "Can we leave now?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and nodded.

Adrien stretched and jumped down from his spot. Time to meet back up with the boys.


	11. Return to the castle

good news, this is a new chapter. more good news, i had it mostly done before depression and work got the better of me. i'm slowly getting back to normal. but i don't think I'll be 100% until i'm off meds that prevent me from sleeping. i had sugary last year to remove a growth from my nose and it's threatening to come back so my doctor put me on meds. the side effects are weight gain (really), acne (i'm used to that), and lack of sleep. but don't worry, I'll be fine.

hope y'all enjoy!

if any of you want to draw any fanart of any of my stories, GO FOR IT! just make sure you show it to me because fanart is awesome. ya'll can hit me up on twitter or Instagram my username is the same for basically everything so hopefully I'm not to hard to find... if you google inudigfan201 you'll get my fanfiction and youtube as the first results. but yeah, also I would love it if one of you wonderful readers could draw a cover image for this story. I'll give 100% of the credit to the artist (because what monster doesn't?)

enjoy and please review!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 11. Return to the castle

Nino and Nathaniel dumped water over their campfire as Adrien rode up to the campsite as the sun rose.

"Hey guys." He smiled at them as he dismounted his horse.

Nino gave him a smirk. "Oh look, the prodigal prince has returned."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad."

His friends laughed.

Adrien bit his lip. Should he tell Nath what he learned?

Nath looked up at his prince. "Adrien? Are you ok?"

Adrien shook it off. What Nath didn't know wouldn't hurt him... right? Besides, it wasn't his secret to tell. "I'm good."

Nino patted him on the back. "He's probably just thinking about Marinette. Newly weds, am I right."

Adrien chuckled. "Something like that."

Nath sighed and shook his head. "Can we get back to the castle now? I don't know about you two, but I've had enough camping for a while."

Both Adrien and Nino nodded.

The servants bowed to Marinette as she stepped back into the castle.

Nathalie greeted her with her ever-stern look. "The king wishes to see you in the throne room. And welcome home princess."

"Thank you." Marinette nodded and turned to walk to the throne room like she was told.

King Gabriel looked bored as a new minstrel played on his lute.

The minstrel had black hair with turquoises tips, turquoises eyes, a blue hood resting on his back, and black pants.

She had to admit he was kinda handsome.

Gabriel held up a hand. "That's enough Luka." He then looked over at Marinette. "My daughter-in-law is here."

Luka, the minstrel, stood up from his stool and bowed to the king. He then glanced at Marinette and gave her a mischievous smile and wink as he gave her a small bow.

She blushed not knowing what in the world he meant by that or who told him he could even do that in the first place. He knew she was a married woman right?

Luka rose to his full height. "If my music displeases you your Majesty, then I will go practice until I can play something you like."

"Please do." Gabriel rubbed his temples.

Luka started walking, as he passed her he gave her another wink.

She raised an eyebrow. She shook her head and looked back at the king. She gave a small curtsy and smile. "You wanted to see me Sire?"

Gabriel seemed... bored. He sighed as he sat up. He then patted the throne beside him. "Have a seat my dear."

She did as she was told.

"I trust your travels were safe." He looked down at her to gaze into her eyes.

"Yes sire." She nodded.

"My apologies for your short honeymoon. No one could have predicted Andre's death. How is Chloe handling herself?"

"She's really grown up. It's almost like she's a different person. She'll still mess up from time to time, but I feel she is trying to be better." She fiddled with her fingers.

He nodded. "Good."

There was an awkward pause between the two.

The king cleared his throat to break the silence. "How's your sister? I understand she was at the coronation."

She smiled wide. "Oh she's great. She was telling me Jr said his first word. I know she has three children, but it is still a big deal."

He smiled. "So when can we expect you and Adrien to have one of your own? I'm not getting any younger and I want to make sure my heir has an heir."

She blushed. "Actually your Majesty, I think I'm pregnant now. But, I'm not experiencing any of the symptoms other than I haven't bled this month and it's past my time to bleed. Bridgette, whenever she's pregnant, gets sick as a dog. And Chloe is pregnant and she got sick. Is there something wrong with me?"

He blinked at her in shock, not knowing what to say. "Do you talk like this with your own father?"

She covered her mouth and blushed. "I'm so sorry your Majesty. I forgot! I mean I..." She began to ramble.

He blinked at her again, but then gave her a small smile. "It's fine my dear. It's nice that you are comfortable talking to me like this... I wish Adrien felt the same."

She lowered her hand. "He doesn't want to disappoint you."

He nodded. "I was the same with my father. On his death bed he told me I made him so proud and he loved my wife like his own daughter."

She smiled.

He lit up a bit. "He said she breathed new life into this stuffy castle. I believe you are doing the same thing."

She smiled wide. Hearing this from the stoic king relaxed her a bit. Although, he picked her out in the first place, so why was she worried about him liking her?

He then put a hand to his mouth to think a moment.

"You are excused." His sudden voice took her off guard.

She stood up and gave him a small curtsy. "Yes your Majesty." She then proceeded to walk down the long throne room. She sighed as the giant doors behind her were closed by the servants.

The soft sound of a lute entered her ears as she walked to the stairs to go up to her chambers. She turned her head and found the musician responsible. She scowled as she turned a heal and marched toward him.

He noticed her and stopped strumming as he put on a warm smile. "To what do I owe the pleasure? Your highness." He winked.

The way he said 'your highness' sent a creeped out shiver down her spine.

She took a deep breath. "I am a married woman and I do not appreciate your flirting with me. Especially in front of my father-in-law the king."

he blinked at her. "My apologies your highness." He gave her a small bow.

She nodded and turned back around, heading toward her original destination.

The main door opened and Adrien, Nino, and Nathaniel walked in as servants carried their kill to the kitchen.

Adrien smiled as his eyes fell upon his wife. He ran to her, picked her up, and twirled her around in his arms.

"We just saw each other a few hours ago." She whispered in his ear.

"We need to make it look like we haven't." He whispered back. "And maybe I did miss you." He kissed her on the cheek.

She giggled.

He set her down as Nathalie approached him.

"Welcome home Adrien. Your father wishes to see you." She adjusted her glasses.

He sighed as he walked up to the large door and entered.

Marinette turned to Nino and Nathaniel with a smile. "How was the hunting trip gentlemen?" She felt it was important to get to know Adrien's friends. Afterall, they would probably be spending some time together.

Nino smiled and started talking while Nathaniel blushed. She listened intently.

A few moments passed and Adrien came back out of the throne room. He sighed, but smiled when he saw his wife talking to his friends.

Although he noted the new minstrel had eyes on his wife.


End file.
